Smaller sized projection displays, often referred to as pico projectors, may be utilized in mobile application and may include laser diode light sources and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology to provide the size and power consumption parameters for handheld and wearable devices. Current pico projectors may utilize a scanned beam display engine that includes red, green, and blue (RGB) laser light sources which emit beams that are deflected by a MEMS scanning mirror as a combined beam. The combined beam may be steered in two dimensions along two orthogonal axes to from an image projected on a display surface. A significant portion of the volume of such a pico projector may be occupied by beam combining optics and the MEMS scanning mirror subassembly. The MEMS scanning mirror may also be a major contributor to the total power consumption of the pico projector. Ideally, the number of applications for such a scanned beam display projector may be increased by reducing the size and/or power consumption of the scanned beam system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.